The Canadian war
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Stan,Kyle,Cartmen,OC and Butters go on a camping trip in the forest. But end up being apart of the war between south park and Canada. Will they make it through this war alive or will they perish? set during Bigger longer and uncut. Rated M for strong war violence blood gore and corace language. Hope you enjoy please review.
1. Chapter 1 camping trip

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE HIS MY NEW STORY THE CANADIAN WAR IT'S AN ACTION PACT SOUTH PARK FIC SET WHEN STAN, KYLE, CARTMEN, OC AND BUTTERS GET LOST CAMPING IN THE WOODS DURING THE WAR BETWEEN SOUTH PARK AND CANADA SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was a warm summer's afternoon in the small town of South Park. When Shelia Broflovski was busy with the war against Canada; meanwhile 5 young boys Stan Kyle Cartmen Thomas and Butters were going camping in the forest. [YEA I'm ADDING AN OC IN THIS FIC] Kyle Stan and Thomas had been the best of friends since they were just 3 years old in fact you could say they were like brothers, they said good bye to their families, and headed off camping, "Oh boy fellas a camping trip with my friends and no girls" said Butters, "You've fucking got that right Butters" said Thomas "oh and look what I brought with us" he said again as he held up two six packs of xxxx gold [quick A/N **xxxx gold is an Australian beer and it's also really good for camping btw] **"Thomas you brought beer fucking sweet dude" said Kyle as the five boys helped set up camp, "yep I love xxxx gold it's the best" said Stan, "you bet your fucking arse it is" said Cartmen "well actually fellas I've never had it. In fact I've never had beer in my life" said Buttes," Butters are you trying to tell us you've never had a drink before?" asked Thomas, "nope not one" replied Butters.

"Then here you go Butters" said Thomas passing him a bottle of xxxx gold before handing the others to Stan, Kyle and Cartmen then getting one for himself. Then Thomas also pulled out a few old hunting rifles out of his bag, and his two bowie knives from the sides of his legs; Kyle and Stan had the same knives to. Butters and Cartmen were shocked, "ah what's with the guns and knives fellas?" asked Butters, "Yea dudes what the fuck?" asked Cartmen, "Well we need to eat don't we Cartmen and we didn't bring any food so we're going to have to hunt for it" replied Thomas,

Just as that was there Thomas spotted a wild hog; so he grabbed a hunting rifle. Positioned himself on the ground with his eye looking through the scope cocked the rifle and pulled back on the trigger the bullet went clean through the hog's head; He went right up to it and brought it back to the camp. "Ok this gives me an idea for breakfast and dinner we can have bacon and eggs. We've got the bacon but not the eggs well I guess we're going to have to kill a wild chicken and take its eggs" said Thomas as he ventured further into the forest. Once he came across a Chicken he got a spear he had made with his knife and a thick tree branch he climbed a tree positioned the spear down towards the chicken and leapt from the tree killed the chicken and when he went to smuggle the eggs he heard two Canadian soldiers, So he pulled out the silenced dessert eagle he wore on the back of his belt for self defence and shot them both dead.

And then he went up to them and looted their bodies taking both their weapons ammo food antibiotics and water canteens leaving only photographs of their loved ones and their cash. What use would he have for photographs and Canadian money? Then he felt something that stung his shoulder it was a gunshot, Thomas didn't see the gunman so he went back to camp to warn the others.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE DID YOU GUESS WHO THE OC IN THIS STORY IS THAT'S RIGHT I'M ADDING MYSELF IN THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 The first fight

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE CANADIAN WAR IT'S SET WHEN THOMAS RETURNS TO CAMP TO WARN THE OTHERS ABOUT THE CANADIANS UP A HED OF THEM AND THEY END UP UNDER ATTACK &amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Thomas was running as fast as he could towards camp. His chest was bare; with his abbs showing. Is shirt was tied around his shoulder, to bandage the gunshot wound he had sustained just before. He returned to camp took a huge gulp of the water he looted then went up to the others. "Thomas why is your shirt tied around your shoulder?" asked Kyle, "I found a few Canadian Soldiers; I killed them and got a fucking bullet in my shoulder for my troubles, but the one who shot me is still on the loos" replied Thomas as he removed the blood stained shirt from his shoulder and removed the bullet from his shoulder and took a stick of charcoal put it in the camp fire and pushed it right against his wound "AHHHHHH FUCK!" he yelped in pain, then he added the antibiotics. Then they heard some dogs barking; Thomas knew why.

"You hear that? There tracking us and there close too" said Thomas, as he checked the ammo on the gun he looted, it was low; "ok we're low on bullets so we are going to have to make them last if we're going to make it out of this alive, Kyle Stan you to take a rifle each and take defensive position in those trees. Cartmen Butters and I will take the front flank; remember make each shot count there all we have now loot each Canadian you kill after the fight for ammo and other provisions" said Thomas as Stan and Kyle took position in the trees with their rifles. And Thomas, Butters and Cartmen took position on the front flank. Thomas lit up a cigar looked into his binoculars and saw the Canadians coming, "ok guys get ready there coming" said Thomas through the radio that each one of them had in case one of them got lost.

Once Thomas had the first Canadian in range he fired his machine gun that he had looted earlier and the rounds went straight through the Canadian's head. "OPEN FIRE!" yelled Thomas through the Radio, Just as that was said the five boys started shooting blasting every Canadian they saw with led painting the ground red with Canadian Blood. Kyle was still shooting from the tree he was in and ran out of ammo. "Fuck I'm out of ammo" said Kyle as he got the knives from the sides of his legs and leapt from the tree and stabbed two Canadians right in the head and took their guns and ammo and started shooting the Canadians. "RETREAT!" yelled the Canadian commander, as him and what was left of his squad fled. They decided to celebrate their first victory with a beer after looting the Canadian bodies and getting enough food water medicine grenades guns and ammo to last them a 100 years.

"Ok guys great job but this is just the beginning my friends welcome to hell" said Thomas as they enjoyed the rest of the night still knowing the Canadians would be back in larger numbers.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3 Setting up defenses

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF THE CANADIAN WAR IT'S SET WHEN THE BOYS MUST SET UP CAMP AND DEFENSES R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

After their beer Thomas knew they must set up a better camp. With better defenses before they were attacked again. "Ok guys, good job but they will return in much larger numbers. If we want to survive this hell, we must set up better defenses now we've been able to loot plenty of food, water, tons of ammo and antibiotics, but we must set up traps" said Thomas.

"What the fuck are the odds of those Mother fucking Canadians returning in larger numbers?" demanded Cartmen. (Sorry if that sounded racist I assure anyone who's Canadian or from other foreign countries I mean absolutely no offense) "They are very high odds, in war it's very vital that you never under no circumstance do you underestimate your enemy. No matter what their numbers are, in war if you underestimate your enemy you end up, fucked up or you end up dead now lets set up camp" replied Thomas as they got to work.

Kyle and Stan were Sharpening sticks to a point. And attaching them to two long thick tree branches, to creat a spring trap, Butters and Cartmen were doing the same; While Thomas was shoving spiked tree branches thru the Canadian bodies and displaying them outside the camp. As a warning some of them he even hung from trees;

"Alright guys good work" said Thomas, "THOMAS THER'S PEOPLE HEADING THIS WAY" said Stan calling from the tree post he and Kyle had been working at; "Canadian?" asked Thomas, "no" replied Stan after looking thru a pair of binoculars he had. "It looks our mums" replied Kyle, As he looked thru the scope on his sniper then Seeing his mother's group with a few us troops as an escort; "Who are they?" asked Shelia, "Miss Broflovski Isn't that your boy?" asked the American general.

Handing her his binoculars, "KYLE?" demanded Shelia; "hi Mum" replied Kyle, "what's all this young man" asked the general. "hold on" said Kyle as they opened the gate they put up so the group with the troops entered the camp.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE PS SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT I'VE BEEN BUSY PLUS WRITERS BLOCK


	4. Chapter 4 the second fight

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF THE CANIDAIN WAR IT'S SET WHEN THOMAS KYLE STAN CARTMEN AND BUTTERS GET A FEW REINFORCEMENTS R&amp;R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once they were in the boys camp the US troops Noticed all the dead Canadian soldiers. "What is all this?" asked The general, "What does it look like General it's war" replied Thomas, "WHAT WHAT WHAT?" asked Shelia, "We were camping and got attacked by Canadians and well" replied Kyle polishing his rifle. "We one but they'll be back in larger Numbers much larger numbers" replied Thomas, "Damn I'm out of cigars" said the General. "Here you can have one of my spares" replied Thomas handing him a spare cigar, "Now boys maybe you should go home and leave the rest to us" said one of the troops. "No we set up here and held back an entire wave of Enemy troops, were going to stay and fight to the end, but if you guys want to help, your welcome to join us we can use all the help we can get" replied Thomas.

"Well i am very impressed that just 5 boys held back and slaughtered at least 1000 enemy personal" said the General, "I'll support you by stationing some of my troops here" said the General. "Thank you sir" replied Thomas. "MORE PEOPLE COMING!" yelled Butters, "Who?" asked Thomas, "My god It's Wendy Testaburger" said Butters. "What?" asked Stan, "OPEN THE GATE!" yelled Thomas, "Stan your part of the rebellion against Canada?" asked Wendy, "Yea but I'm not the leader he is" replied Stan pointing to Thomas, "Hello" said Thomas, "Well Stan I love a man in uniform" said Wendy kissing Stan's cheek. "But What about Gregory?" asked Stan.

"Relax Stan i don't even like him his really just a big pussy" replied Wendy; as she kissed him again. "Okay you two get a room" said Thomas "CANADIAN'S CANADIAN'S!" yelled Butters sounding the alarm. "How Many?" asked Thomas, "ATLEAST 2 OR 300" yelled Butters. "Battle positions!" yelled Thomas as they took their positions; And the Canadian General road up mounted on a war horse. He took one look at the base and laughed at the sight of it. "Americans Lay down your weapons!" demanded; Thomas picked up a sharpened branch and threw it at the Canadian witch landed strait in his chest, "CANADIANS COME AND GET THEM OH AND I AINT AMERICAN I'M AUSTRALIAN" yelled Thomas

"CHARGE!" yelled the Canadian who was second in command as they charged at the camp. "FIRE" yelled Thomas as they all opened fired at the Canadians Thomas threw a grenade at the Canadians "NO PRISIONERS!" yelled Thomas. "NO MERCY!" yelled Kyle. As they resorted To Mele weapons and Slaughtered each and every one of them; "RETREAT!" yelled The remaining Canadians once more. "Not so fast" said Thomas killing them and leaving one alive; "You will survive this Only to deliver a message to your people, you tell them to send their strongest troops, We'll be waiting and may i suggest you move now before i change my mind oh and one more thing" said Thomas as he carved His initials in the Canadians forehead "GO! Deliver the message" said Thomas as the Canadian ran off. "Let him go his to deliver a message" said Thomas.

"Okay what message?" asked Stan; "To send their strongest troops we're ready" replied Thomas as they cleared the area of the Canadian Dead and Had a few drinks to celebrate the days victory.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
